


Relax, My Dear

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki and You are in loooooove <3, sex in a bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: You come home from another bad day. The whole week has been like this already. Loki prepared a little surprise for you…- Quickly written drabble for two of my followers who had a bad day.





	Relax, My Dear

As quiet as possible you closed the door behind your back. Tears burned behind closed eyelids. One movement was enough to wipe the tears away, but seconds after they flowed anew. You tossed your jacket aside, tried your best to avoid Loki. He shouldn’t see you this way. Tired, in tears and angry. This day hasn’t treated you well. Not only this day, this whole week was one big torture. You really had no strength left anymore. All you could think of was having a nice hot bath and cry out your frustration.

“Darling, how was your day?” a rather joyful Loki opened the door of the living room to greet you. “I was waiting for you all-”

He fell silent the moment he witnessed your reddened cheeks and eyes. Quickly you headed towards the bathroom without giving the slightest sign of noticing him. Of course you did notice him, but right now you were unable to speak with anyone, even with the one you loved so dearly. You parted your lips for a ‘Sorry’, but the word never left your mouth.

Rich scents of lavender and roses filled the bathroom. You couldn’t believe what you saw. Had Loki prepared this? The bathtub was filled with hot water, rose petals were swimming on its surface. Rose bouquets adorned the bathroom, a sea of candles dived the room in a golden light. A basket with fruits was prepared. Delicious deep red cherries and strawberries, black grapes, juicy looking mandarins and oranges… They all just waited to be eaten and enjoyed.

“Do you like it?” a smooth voice purred into your ear. “Forgive me for being so brazen. I allowed myself preparing this for you. This week seemed to be very draining for you, so…”

“You did this for me?” Tears of frustration turned into tears of happiness.

“Of course I did this for you.” Loki nuzzled your neck, from behind he hugged you tight. He then took your hands, entwined his fingers with yours, started to move his and your body as if he was dancing with you. “I hoped to stay with you, but I understand if you want to be alone and need time for yourself.”

“Please stay,” you whispered.

“Are you sure?” he chuckled, turned you around then. Warm lips tasted your salty tears, kissed your nose, your mouth. “I am afraid I am unable to promise I’ll behave, you know.”

“You are really an idiot sometimes,” you chuckled, sniveled afterwards.

“But I am cute,” he grinned.

“But you are cute,” you nodded and giggled again.

Kisses were shared, slowly you undressed each other. Together you went into the bathtub - Loki first, you followed. Loki brushed your hair aside, touched your back and frowned.

“You are all tense. This is unacceptable.”

His touches were so gentle, so loving yet with the necessary pressure to make you feel much better. At times he wanted to ask if his doing felt good to you, but your content sighs were reassurance enough. After a while you really felt newborn. This massage was exactly what you had needed!

“Are you hungry, dear?”

Loki took a strawberry and put it between his teeth. You turned around and grinned. Indeed you were hungry… Your lips touched, and you wondered what tasted sweeter, the strawberry or Loki’s lips. Loki’s lips were sweeter by far and so you got greedier, kissed him with such intensity it took you both your breath away. Your tongues battled, danced. Sighs and moans became one, grew louder each passing moment. With the fatigue gone you could think of nothing else than the urgent need to feel the man you loved so much. And Loki’s hunger, too, was growing.

You felt his body reacting to your little erotic fight. Your hands found his growing member, his hands your swollen sex. Relentlessly you teased each other. You knew exactly what made him purr, but so did he… He knew what he had to do to make you sing for him. And you did sing for him. So beautifully you did.

Fingers slid between your folds, prepared you for what was about to come.

“Loki,” you whimpered weakly.  You wanted him, needed him. His fingers… they felt so good, but… not enough… it was not enough….

Enough! You waited enough!

“I want to feel you, Loki. Now. Please.”

“Oh my sweet love, I am dying to feel you, too… I need you…”

You positioned yourself on top of him, guided his cock into your tight heat. You both moaned, growled, sighed in arousal. You almost cried again. How could he make you feel so good? So complete? So alive? But so did you to him. With you he was alive. Complete. He wanted your love. Needed your love. Needed you. All of you. Body. Heart. Soul. He needed you. He just needed you…

“I love you, ________,” Loki panted huskily, his blue eyes always locked with yours.

Water splashed as you moved your body up and down, welcoming him inside your body again and again.

“I love you, too… Loki… Loki…!”

Feelings grew too strong, too overwhelming. You had to close your eyes, had to move faster. His mouth crashed against your, fingers played and teased your breasts, your nipples. God… You couldn’t take it anymore… You couldn’t…. More….

“More…!” you moaned. “Loki!”

You threw your head back. Loki held you close, sucked and licked on your nipple while pounding your pussy. You didn’t move anymore, couldn’t move anymore - Loki’s grip was simply too firm, left you no chance to move at all.

Yes… Yes… Yes!!!!

Bodies shook, the sound of moving water grew silent, got replaced by gasps and low moans. Hot cum filled your body. You felt loved. Warm. Happy.

Noses touched, you smiled at each other.

“Come with me. Come with me to Asgard.”

Loki’s nose brushed yours in an Eskimo kiss.

“I mean it. Come with me. I don’t want to be another single moment without you.”

You smiled, kissed him. Soft. Tender.

Yes, you wanted to stay with him, too. You never wanted to be apart from him. Never. And you never would be apart from him anymore.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It would make me very happy if you take a few moments to leave a Kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed the story. Thank you!


End file.
